


Aunty Aveline

by PickledGinger



Series: Tales of Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledGinger/pseuds/PickledGinger





	Aunty Aveline

“Please tell me again why I am constantly looking after your daughter?” said the guard captain of Kirkwall, holding her tiny niece in her arms.

Fenris groaned, tightening his boots, and shrugging into his chainmail tunic, “I can’t simply sit in the mansion and ask for handouts, and… Hawke is no longer here. I have a client, and I cannot take an infant on a bounty hunt. I should be back here within the week.”

“Bounty hunting? Honestly?” Aveline asked, pulling her scarf from Leandra’s mouth, “And leaving your child with me? At the barracks?”

As soon as all of his armour was in place He took Leandra back into his own arms, promptly getting his ears yanked as hard as her little arms could possibly yank, “Mrgh… Leandra, stop that, we’ve discussed this,” He turned his attention back to Aveline, “You may criticize my parenting as much as you’d like. That does not change anything.”

“It’s just… I know Hawke would have preferred if you stayed here with her. Been a father to her?”

“I am being a father to her,” He snapped, “I refuse to have her raised in a home built on other people’s coin!”

“You could always get a job at the palace as a-“ She shut her mouth.

“As a servant?” Fenris spat, “Yes. Of course. What other job could there be for an elf? Tch…A servant.”

“You know I didn’t mean it that way.”

“You may insult my methods all you like, but my daughter is my world, and I will do whatever it takes,” Fenris said angrily, before looking at Leandra and giving her a small smile, and kissing her cheek, “You have to stay with your Aunt, Kadan. I have work to do.” He handed her back over to Aveline.

“Da!” She exclaimed, giving him a giant smile, “Da!”

“Yes, yes,” He said gently, “come here.” He leaned it, taking her tiny hands in his own and pressing kisses to her palms. She giggled and grabbed his ears again, earning herself a wince, “That hurts… please stop.”

Aveline smiled, “You’re good with her. If you need me to watch her, I’ll be happy to do it… just try not to be gone to frequently?”

Fenris nodded, “Yes. Of course. Thank you, my friend.”

“You know,” Aveline said, taking the infant back into her arms, “Donnic and I talked about children once. We decided that we’re not the child type. But I enjoy being around the little warrior. She’s just like a tiny… quieter, sober Hawke.”

Fenris took a deep breath, “Yes… there is a striking similarity.”

“… I hate to ask this before you leave, but… Is there anything you need? You haven’t spoken to us much since Hawke passed.”

“I don’t need a thing. I just need to be a good father to Leandra. And there’s no need to mention Hawke…”

“It was only a year ago!” Aveline insisted, “Mourning is something you do on your own time, but you’re not doing it at all!”

“Haven’t had the luxury of time,” Fenris muttered, “Now really. I must be going.”

“Please be careful,” Aveline sighed, “if you need repairs to your arms and armour when you return, I can put your things in with the barracks blacksmith.”

“Thank you,” He set his sword on his back and rolled his shoulders, “Goodbye. And goodbye Leandra. Be well behaved.” And with that he headed outside.


End file.
